Alexandria's Secret
by prongswhatthefuck
Summary: In 1928, Lily Evans embarks on the journey that will make or break her career: finding the lost library of Alexandria. She befriends James Potter, whose been in Egypt for two years and knows all its cities like the back of his hand. With James as her guide, Lily is sure to find the key to unlocking centuries of hidden knowledge. Rated M for later intended scenes.
1. Part 1

**London, 1928**

The hope of approval from her professor for her international trials lifted Lily to his office. She'd worked throughout the whole night on her presentation, and she was convinced she had planned it to perfection. There was a flight leaving London for Alexandria in four days, and she'd already communicated lodging for two weeks at a hostel right in town.

All her undergraduate research had led her to believe that the Library at Alexandria was not only safely preserved through a hidden chamber, but that it also contained ancient secrets that humankind had long forgotten. This expedition would prove her thesis and ensure her a PhD within a year or so.

"So you see professor," Lily was explaining. "All fares included it only adds up to four hundred pounds! Four hundred meekly pounds, professor, for all the world's knowledge," Her eyes pleased with him. "Surely we can find the funds?"

The old man pulled from his pipe and grunted. "I suppose we could dig around a bit,"

Lily could hardly contain her excitement; her dreams were finally falling within her grasp.

"Thank you, sir! You won't regret it,"

"You're one of my brightest students that I've ever taught, Miss Evans. I wish you well on your travels."

Lily beamed from ear to ear as she left his office.

In just four days, the life of Lily Evans would be altered forever.

* * *

The days had passed feverishly. She wouldn't be gone but two weeks and yet Lily had stocked her luggage with everything imaginable. She'd practically brought her whole wardrobe; on top of that she'd purchased special sun-protective clothes so her fair skin wouldn't burn in the African sun. Her field notes were also her itinerary and she had no plan save discovering the secret tunnel.

The flight over was bumpy, but not too long and unenjoyable. At last she landed, taking in the complete change in elements.

Egypt was dry and hot, but all that she'd expected. Her Egyptian-Arabic dictionary served her well, and she reached her hostel with little trouble.

She'd been prepared for the low conditions of the lodging, but the cheaply hostel exceeded all expectation. Lily tested the sink water and found it flowed out clean enough. Besides, all her time would be laboring in the desert for hours; she just needed a place to crash when she inevitably exhausted herself.

Night encroached, and soon the sun was setting outside her window. If she'd be living there for two weeks, Lily figured it was only appropriate that she get acquainted with the country. A night out of exploring the city's streets and avenues would help ease her bout of homesickness greatly.

She dressed modestly, with a veil on her head and a cardigan over her shoulders. She'd undoubtedly warm up if she drank, but the breeze between the buildings and over the sand refreshed her skin.

A little path from the hostel led her evening walk to the main street in town. The last lights of day illuminated the shopkeepers' goods and the city folk abiding around it. People were merry and laughing, a drink in one hand and a shoulder of a friend clasped in the other.

One little habitat nestled into a corner seemed particularly jovial, so Lily figured she'd try her luck there.

It's inhabitants were already well past the amount that Lily would usually drink in a whole evening. Rough hands banged in rhythm on the table to the tune of a local song. Drinks clanked and toasts were made all as she made her way over to what looked like the bar, though truth be told there were drinks everywhere.

"What'll it be, love?" asked the bartender.

"What do you have?"

"Clear liquor, amber liquor, and dark liquor,"

"Clear, please"

He poured her a shot which she threw back with a grimace. Her finger wagged in a quick circle to signal another one, which the man supplied gratuitously.

From the back of the establishment, an unruly ruffian with dusty suspenders and crooked wire rims sauntered out of a back door.

The stubble on his chin further perpetrated his disheveled look. He stepped with confidence telling of his personality, but with the staggering of a man who'd indulged too much for the night. The amber contents of an unlabeled bottle swished around as he made his way over to her.

He was English; she could already tell that before he opened his mouth. A part of her nagged that she already knew him somehow. His manners were slurred but well-intentioned as he took to introducing himself.

"James," he said to her, offering his hand.

She gave him her soft, delicate fingers which he clasped in his. "Lily," she replied sweetly.

Dropping her hands, he waved over the bartender - who he treated as genially as family.

James motioned for the man to leave the bottle, which he did as James took to occupying the stool beside her.

"Pardon me miss," his rough voice purred to delight her ears. "But you've got an interesting life and I'd like to hear about it." He grinned at her from ear to ear; his eyes large, hazel, and sincerely eager to listen.

"What makes you think I lead of life of any interest?"

"I've traveled the earth and met every kind of person you can imagine. Humankind follow all sorts of archetypes, and until now, everyone I've met has fit into those archetypes," here, he paused and leaned in towards her to where she could smell the whiskey on his breath. "Until you."

She took a moment to fully gather her senses before Lily responded. Maybe it was the shots, or perhaps he was just that smooth, but Lily was roped in, if not only to just talk to him more.

"Is that so?"

"Yes ma'am," James replied, flashing that grin again. "So you see my problem."

"I'm afraid I don't."

"I want to know you, Lily. Body and soul." He looked away and sipped his drink like he hadn't just made Lily's breath hitch in her throat. Never in all her life had she been spoken to like that. Certainly no one had ever assumed that _she_ lived an exotic life. Being a female scholar was a pride accomplishment of hers, but the field work was often menial and lengthy. Her voyage to Egypt was really the first time she'd ever ventured somewhere completely by herself doing something of actual importance.

Lily was feeling the warmth from her consumption. She nursed her drink in small sips. "Do you think you can know some one like that in two weeks?"

His eyes met hers over his glass. "I'd sure like to try."

"All right then, Mr. James. Show me around Alexandria and I'll tell you about myself along the way."

Lily ever so subtly made out the widening of his eyes at her offer.

"What do you want to see?"

She opened her mouth but shut it before any sound escaped. Should she tell this stranger about her true plans? It was crucial her research go off how she'd planned it. James seemed nice enough, but she'd _literally_ just met him and this was her life's work after all.

"Show me your best," is what she settled on.

James beamed and gulped down the last of his drink excitedly. "I know just the place,"


	2. Part 2

_if you follow my tumblr (prongswhatthefuck) you'll know that this isn't my best chapter and it't not going to be. when more important things in the story start to happen I'll probably care a bit more. read and review! (please)_

Alexandria proved itself that night. James told her that they'd gotten a jazz club like the ones in Cairo a couple years back. It was the best form of entertainment; good music, good drinks, good company.

When they left the bar James had retrieved his coat and hat and paid the bill, all of which made him increasingly agreeable in Lily's walked down the streets together until the vibrations led them to a lengthy but short warehouse-like building.

There was no line and no guard at the door. A hostess inside sat them at a table near the front, a treatment they appeared to receive because of the hostess' partiality to James. He gave off an air of unaffectedness; a trait which Lily would usually scoff at, but James genuinely seemed ignorant of the eyes that lingered on him. Lily certainly noticed; the second thing they'd look at after him would be in her direction.

The tables in the club were small and crowded, forcing their knees to occasionally brush against each other. A low hum erupted from the crowd when the lights dimmed, and they roared when a couple, dressed in flashy show garb, presented themselves on stage.

A spotlight framed the dancers so that Lily could see the sweat dripping off their brows. The band thumped and shook the whole structure. Smoke licked at her clothes as Lily sipped from a fruity drink James had ordered her, on the house from the staff.

"I take it you're a favorite here?" her eyes fluttered in his direction from across the table. She'd asked a question, but Lily turned her attention partly towards the dancers. She could feel the heat from his gaze on her.

He addressed the side of her face, still never taking his eyes off her. "I thought I was supposed to be asking the questions." He sipped from his glass as Lily turned her head. "That was the deal, remember?"

"I never forget an agreement, but I figure it's only proper that I know about your life as well, don't you?"

"You want to know about me?" he grinned over the rims of his glasses.

Color rose to Lily's cheeks and her back stiffened. "I want to know how it is that you became so popular here."

He waved off her remark lightly. "Every once and a while the club will have open floor night or something…"

"You dance, Mr. - uh,"

"Potter, but you can call me James."

Lily smiled warmly.

"To answer your question, yes I dance. My mother made me take lessons as a boy," He informed her of this a bit sheepishly.

"I would love to see you dance sometime, James."

His mild embarrassment was once overtaken by an expression of repressed elation. It occured to Lily that he had about the same ability to hide his emotions as a newborn puppy.

"The dancers are taking a break, would you care to dance with me now?" Sure enough as Lily looked around the spotlight had faded from the stage and tables in front of it had been moved to make space. Couples were already making their way over as the first notes of a jive rang out. James had laid his hand down on the table, face up, as an offering. Lily sucked down the rest of her drink anxiously and allowed herself to be led to the floor.

She had classical training as a ballerina, and a little experience in folk dancing from some hometown parties, but it was likely she'd have to improvise it all in order to survive.

Lily was looking at her feet in terror lest they betray her; James lifted her head and gave her a warm, welcoming smile. The butterflies in her stomach only intensified, but Lily wasn't afraid of making a fool of herself anymore.

Her took her loosely in his arms and bounced and turned with the rest of the dancers in time with the beat. Lily couldn't follow enough to take initiative, but James was a more than capable lead; his steps were uncalculated, making her movements flow smoothly too.

Perhaps it was the alcohol kicking in, or maybe James had a natural way of loosening people up, but Lily found herself laughing and dancing with more fun than she'd ever had before. Her sides ached and her breath was short, but she could care less.

They had both exhausted themselves after giving it their all for three songs. Their bodies hung off each other for support, but also because they'd been inching towards each other all night.

"Would you like to go sit down?" James said, but really more like yelled, given the boisterous music.

She nodded her consent and they moved back to their table, glowing in each other's presence.

"I'm going to use the powder room," Lily excused herself. James nodded and said he'd order them more drinks.

As soon as the door shuts, the booms and claps of the music dulled to silence. Lily fronted herself in the mirror, preparing a mental speech to ready her for the rest of the night.

She had been looking for a genuine experience in Alexandria, and here one was, fallen directly into her lap. But how far could she let the imprudence of the situation continue; certainly there was no one to call her out on it, but morally going off with a single man as a single woman was questionable. It was something London Lily would never do, but Alexandria Lily, on the cusp of a great adventure - who could say what she would do?

When she arrived back at the table, James had taken to ordering them different drinks - moscow mules in dinged up metal cups.

"There's a path out back that leads through a meadow and to the sea, it's a lovely view," his voice trailed off as he ruffled his curls and looked at his feet.

Lily laid her hand lightly on his arms. "I'd be delighted to," said she, smiling warmly at him.

James beamed and guided her out through an unassuming door nestled into the back of the club. He opened it for her and the perfect moonlit scene was offered. The overgrown wheat stalks whimpered in the wind, illuminated by an almost-full moon. A well-worn dirt path guided their way out and through the fields. They walked in pace with each other, arms linked comfortably in the warm breeze.

After a distance of some yards, James cleared his throat and offered up conversation. "Lily, what are you really doing here?"

The question was blunt but she wasn't unprepared for it; after all, she had agreed to tell him about herself.

"Researching," it technically wasn't a lie, but she knew it wasn't the truth either. "I have reason to believe the Library at Alexandria is not only preserved, but accessible through an underground tunnel" she continued with a resolved tone "I'm going to find out."

"Of course you are," James responded. Her reasoning had seemed to satisfy his question enough so that they continued along in contemplative silence.

"James," said Lily, interrupting the chirping of the crickets. "Would you like to join me?"

The offer had struck him unexpectedly, she could tell that enough.

"I don't know anything about the Library,"

"- and I hardly know anything about Alexandria, but you do."

Lily's hand reached out to fall on James' arm, and squeeze him reassuringly. "I know I can do it with your help," Her green eyes glided up to meet his and plead for his assistance.

"What will you need from me?"

"I know the old accounts of Alexandria, but it's changed greatly since the Library's time. I'll need help tracking down the new locations of the entries."

The rims of James' glasses slipped down the brim of his nose. He pushed them up with a single finger and grinned, just like he had when Lily had first met him.

"Miss Lily," he took her hand in his and shook it warmly. "You got yourself a deal,"

"My full name is Lily Evans…" she sputtered out ungracefully. Heat flooded to her cheeks and she immediately tore her gaze away so that it could meet the ground. "In case you wanted to know," she muttered after.

"Thank you, Lily Evans, I did very much indeed."


End file.
